WILL BE BACK
by Ahnae
Summary: 'Dengarkan kisah ini dan kau akan tertarik pada akhirnya.' /CHANBAEK/
1. chapter 1

_Seperti kelopak bunga yang terjatuh ke tanah oleh musim. Dia akan sendirian, kesepian dan sedih. Namun serbuk sari membantunya untuk tumbuh menjadi bunga yang baru. Memulai kehidupan barunya bersama yang lain, penuh kebahagiaan._

 _Cinta, adalah hal yang paling utama dalam membangun sebuah kebahagiaan. Namun, cinta juga adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan. Jatuh cinta, seperti hujan yang rela jatuh ke bumi berkali - kali walaupun sangat menyakitkan, dia tetap kembali._

 _Dia, seperti musim salju yang dingin, seperti musim kemarau yang memberi kehangatan, seperti musim semi yang menumbuhkan cinta, dan seperti musim gugur yang manjatuhkan cinta tersebut._

 _Dia, seperti langit malam yang kehilangan bulan dan bintangnya, sangat gelap dan menyeramkan. Dia seperti langit mendung yang menjatuhkan hujan, sangat menyedihkan._

 _Berdoa sepanjang hari berharap agar angin menyampaikan harapannya pada tuhan. Berharap angin bisa memberi tahu alam semesta tentang perasaannya._

 _Perasaannya yang menyayat hati._

 _\--_

 **WILL BE BACK**

 **PROLOG**

"Aku mempunyai sebuah kisah. Kisah tentang seseorang yang keinginannya terkabul saat turunnya salju pertama. Apa kau percaya itu?"

Lelaki mungil itu membicarakannya dengan mata berbinar. Seolah - olah kisah tersebut adalah kisah yang sangat indah.

"Sebelum aku merasakannya, aku tidak percaya. Dan sayangnya, aku tidak tertarik pada kisahmu itu, _dude_."

Berwajah datar namun sangat tampan. Sangat berbeda dengan lelaki mungil tersebut yang memiliki wajah cantik walaupun sering mengatakan dirinya manly.

"Dengarkan kisah ini dan kau akan tertarik pada akhirnya."

"Baiklah - baiklah. Silahkan ceritakan, dan aku akan medengarnya."

Si wajah datar adalah Sehun, dan lelaki mungil adalah Luhan. Walaupun dengan tingkat ketertarikan yang sangat minim, Sehun menyetujui untuk mendengarkan kisah tersebut. Sedangakan Luhan hanya bersorak senang.

" Saat itu, akhir musim gugur. Seorang laki - laki dengan tinggi badan yang hampir mencapai dua meter berjalan dengan sempoyongan di sebuah taman. Netranya menatap ke arah langit malam yang kosong. Tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan. Nafasnya terdengar putus asa. Dengan sisa tenaga yang dia punya, saat turunnya salju pertama, pria itu menyampaikan harapannya, 'agar tetap hidup, dengan sebuah kebahagian.' . Dan itulah harapannya, sebelum matanya tertutup dan sebelum menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang berlari ke arahnya dangan tatapan khawatirnya. Orang itu men-"

Suara dering telepon yang berjudul _Bad Boy_ dari _girl grup_ Korea Selatan menggema keseluruh penjuru kamar sehun, menghentikan Luhan yang baru memulai kisahnya.

"Sebentar." Ucap Luhan sambil melangkah pergi ke luar ruangan meninggalkan Sehun sendiri, dengan pemikirannya.

"Maaf, _dude_. Aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah, _babe_."

Sehun hanya mengangguk sebagai balasannya. Menghiraukan panggilan ' _babe'_ dari Luhan. Di kepalanya masih banyak pertanyaan tentang kisah yang diceritakan Luhan. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Apa yang dilakukan orang itu?

Benar yang seperti Luhan katakan, dengarkan kisah ini dan kau akan tertarik pada akhirnya.

\--

 **WILL BE BACK**

 **PROLOG**

 **END**

 **\--**

 **please wait for next chapter.**


	2. SATU

_Ketika semua yang kau harapkan tidak pernah sesuai dengan kenyataan. Saat semua yang kau rindukan tidak pernah kembali. Kau menyerah tanpa arti. Berhenti menanti yang tidak pasti._

\--

 **WILL BE BACK**

 **SATU**

\--

Sehun tidak pernah telat datang ke sekolah, termasuk hari ini. Seperti biasanya dia akan datang tepat pukul enam pagi walaupun sekolah dimulai satu jam lagi. Dia hanya menghindari bertemu banyak orang di pagi hari. Hanya malas menyapa, bukan karena dia adalah seorang anti sosial.

Seperti biasanya, Luhan dan dua teman lainnya datang setelah lima belas menit dia lewati dengan keheningan.

"Pagi Sehun."

Dan sapaan di pagi hari itu juga merupakan sebuah kebiasaan. Luhan akan menyapanya dan duduk di sebelahnya. Dua temannya duduk di depannya dan setelahnya mereka memutar kursi mereka menghadap belakang.

"Bagaimana dengan kisahnya?" Dia Kim Jongin. Sahabat terbaik Oh Sehun dari umur tiga tahun.

"Kisah apa?" Kalau yang ini, Do Kyungsoo. Mereka baru bertemu saat memasuki tingkat akhir SMA.

Sehun, Luhan, Jongin dan Kyungsoo adalah empat serangkai yang tak dapat dipisahkan. Seluruh penjuru sekolah pun tahu. Walaupun Kyungsoo baru bergabung, namun ikatan tali persahabatan mereka benar - benar erat.

"Salju pertama?" Sehun mencoba untuk menebak. Jongin menjentikan jarinya, pertanda bahwa tebakan Sehun benar.

"Aku belum menceritakannya padamu Kyung? Oh, pasti aku melupakannya. Maafkan aku. Bagaimana jika sepulang sekolah nanti kita pergi ke rumahku? Akan aku ceritakan kisahnya sampai selesai. Mungkin." Kali ini Xi Luhan yang berbicara. Sehun dan Jongin hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Aku setuju, tapi kau melupakanku Lu. Itu jahat."

Dengan raut bersalah, Luhan memeluk Kyungsoo sambil mengucapkan maaf berkali - kali. Sedangkan Sehun dan Jongin hanya menatap mereka malas.

\--

Sekarang pukul empat sore, empat serangkai itu sudah sampai di rumah Luhan. Dengan Sehun yang duduk di kursi meja belajar, Jongin duduk di sofa kecil, dan Kyungsoo serta tuan rumah berada di kasur.

"Baiklah, akan aku mulai kisahnya. Kalian, jangan ada yang memotong pembicaraanku!"

Yang lain hanya mengangguk patuh.

"Saat itu, akhir musim gugur. Seorang laki - laki dengan tinggi badan yang hampir mencapai dua meter berjalan dengan sempoyongan di sebuah taman. Netranya menatap ke arah langit malam yang kosong. Tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan. Nafasnya terdengar putus asa. Dengan sisa tenaga yang dia punya, saat turunnya salju pertama, pria itu menyampaikan harapannya, 'agar tetap hidup, dengan sebuah kebahagian.' . Dan itulah harapannya, sebelum matanya tertutup dan sebelum menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang berlari ke arahnya dangan tatapan khawatirnya. Orang itu, Byun Baekhyun.

"Laki - laki mungil yang memiliki suara merdu dan berparas cantik. Baekhyun menelpon ambulan untuk membantunya membawa pria itu. Masih dengan perasaan khawatirnya, Baekhyun mencoba untuk menyadarkan laki - laki tinggi tersebut dan mencari identitasnya. Baekhyun hanya menemukan sebuah dompet yang hanya berisi kartu pengenal saja. Baekhyun pikir mungkin saja pria yang bernama Park Chanyeol ini telah dicopet dan dipukuli, karena hampir seluruh wajahnya terdapat lebam, ada darah kering juga di sudut bibirnya.

Ambulan datang lima belas menit kemudian. Para perawat segera memindahkan Chanyeol ke atas brankar dan memasukannya ke dalam mobil. Begitupun Baekhyun yang ikut masuk ke dalam ambulan.

Sudah satu jam Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol sadarkan diri, tapi belum ada tanda tanda apapun tentang dirinya. Baekhyun tidak bisa meninggalkan Chanyeol begitu saja karena dia yang menjadi wali pasien, Baekhyun tidak dapat menemukan apa apa tentang alamat atau nomor telepon keluarga Chanyeol.

Kata dokter, Chanyeol terlalu lelah dan kedinginan maka dari itu setelah Baekhyun bangun dari tidur tidak nyamannya (karena tidur duduk dan kepala jatuh di ranjang pasien) setelah delapan jam, Chanyeol belum bangun juga.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menunggu Chanyeol, melupakan bahwa dirinya belum sarapan. Setelah jarum pendek menunjuk angka sebelas dan jarum panjang tepat diangka dua belas, Chanyeol bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Baekhyun bergegas memanggil dokter.

"Tidak ada luka serius, namun pasien masih harus dirawat sampai besok siang."

Ucap dokter yang membuat Baekhyun bernafas lega.

"Terimakasih."

Ucap Chanyeol dengan sedikit deheman di awalnya, setelah dokter meninggalkan ruangan.

"Sama - sama. Emm.. Sebelumnya, tentang kejadian semalam, apakah anda dicopet? Lalu dipukuli? Dimana keluarga anda? Rumah anda? Atau anda tinggal sendiri disini? Apa anda punya handphone atau kontak kerabat yang bisa dihubungi?"

Baekhyun adalah seseorang yang cerewet dan tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya. Maka dari itu dia langsung memberi banyak pertanyaan (tanpa peduli bahwa itu sangatlah tidak sopan), saat tahu Chanyeol sudah bisa berbicara dengan baik walau baru bangun.

"Ahh.. Kau bisa bertanya pelan - pelan. Berapa usia mu? Namamu? Mungkin kita bisa berbicara tanpa bahasa formal."

Chanyeol sedikit meringis merasakan sakit di kepalanya mendengar rentetan pertanyaan dari Baekhyun.

"Kenapa tidak dijawab dulu? Hhh.. Baiklah. Namaku Byun Baekhyun, 21 tahun. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Kau imut. Aku Park Chanyeol, 22 tahun."

"Aku tampan asal kau tau"

"Tanyakan pada yang mengerucutkan bibirnya tadi"

Baekhyun mendengus.

"Cepat jawab pertanyaan yang pertama tadi!"

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil di tempatnya.

"Aku di copet, oleh keluargaku sendiri lebih tepatnya, haha. Ini memang terdengar aneh, tapi itulah kenyataannya, Baek. Sekarang aku pengangguran, tidak punya rumah, dan tidak ada kerabat. Soal handphone, aku juga tidak tau dimana benda itu."

Chanyeol tersenyum miris setelah menyelesaikan ceritanya. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa melayangkan tatapan iba.

"Bagaimana dengan luka - luka itu?"

Lagi, Baekhyun menyampaikan pertanyaannya.

"Ini, tentu saja ulah keluarga ku. Tunggu, apa sekarang masih bisa disebut keluarga? Kurasa tidak."

Ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjuk lukanya.

"Chanyeol, apa tidak berlebihan? Kau mengatakan semuanya kepadaku, tanpa tau aku?"

"Aku mengatakannya karena aku percaya padamu Baek. Kau yang telah menolongku. Jadi, kurasa kau perlu tau."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol adalah orang yang baik.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan mu?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung, tatapannya menyiratkan apa maksud dari pertanyaan itu? . Lagi, Chanyeol terlekeh melihat wajah polos Baekhyun.

"Maksudku, bagaimana dengan tempat tinggal dan keluargamu?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya.

"Ahh, aku tinggal sendiri, keluargaku ada di Rusia."

"Itu keren."

Keduanya tertawa bersama. Tak sadar sudah lima jam bercanda tawa terlewatkan dengan perut kosong. Hingga Baekhyun meminta makanan untuk Chanyeol ke suster yang bertugas, sedangkan untuknya sendiri Baekhyun membelinya di kantin rumah sakit.

Hari ini, semuanya dilewati dengan bahagia. Hingga mereka lelah dan tertidur dengan senyum yang setia terpatri di bibir masing - masing."

\--

 **WILL BE BACK**

 **PART SATU**

 **END**

 **\--**

 **sorry for late update**

 **please wait for the next chapter**


	3. DUA

_Maaf atas kalbu yang karang_

 _Semua diambil dan pergi_

 _Tanpa sebuah cahaya terang_

 _Setelah waktunya untuk kembali_

 _(Spenggal bait dari seorang penulis)_

\--

 **WILL BE BACK**

 **DUA**

\--

 _Chanyeol berjalan ke arah ruang tamu rumahnya. Di sana sudah ada sanak saudara ayahnya. Sudah dipastikan mereka akan meminta bagian dari warisan yang ditinggalkan ayahnya._

 _Ayahnya sudah meninggal beberapa hari yang lalu. Mereka menangis, tapi sekarang hanya ada wajah yang menampilkan keangkuhan. Jadi, air mata buaya? Chanyeol hanya mendecih._

 _"Chanyeol, kau tidak harus menjalankan perusahaan. Paman bisa melakukannya. Hanya habiskanlah masa remajamu."_

 _Chanyeol tau, itu hanya akal - akalan sang paman._

 _"Harta - harta itu seharusnya kau bagikan kepada kami yang sudah membantu ayahmu Chan."_

 _Itu juga, bibinya. Adik dari ayahnya yang sangat haus akan harta. Tidak, bukan hanya dia. Ketiga adik ayahnya sangat serakah. Lagi pula tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang sudah membantu ayahnya. Lagi, Chanyeol_ _mendecih._

 _"Sebelumnya aku berterimakasih kepada paman yang sudah mau membantuku menjalankan perusahaan.-"_

 _Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya. Membuat sang paman tersenyum lebar._

 _"Tapi, aku tidak membutuhkannya. Aku sudah belajar dari umurku yang ke-10 untuk menjalankan perusahaan ayah. Dan untuk harta yang ditinggalkan, aku sudah menyumbangkannya sebagian kepada yang membutuhkan."_

 _Semua nafas mereka tercekat kecuali Chanyeol._

 _"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya tanpa mendiskusikannya dengan kami terlebih dahulu Chanyeol?"_

 _Bibi Jung meninggikan suaranya. Dirinya sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih terlihat tenang di kursinya._

 _"Aku tidak membutuhkan pendapat kalian. Semua aset yang ditinggalkan ayah adalah milikku. Semuanya sudah tertera disurat wasiat yang ayah tinggalkan, dan sudah disetujui secara hukum."_

 _Chanyeol menyeringai. Melihat raut emosi semua orang._

 _"Dasar kurang ajar! Kami sudah membantu keluarga kalian tapi kau membalasnya dengan seperti ini. Bagaimana orang tuamu mendidikmu!"_

 _"Jaga ucapanmu paman. Harusnya kalianlah yang bercermin! Keluarga kami tidak pernah meminta dan mendapat bantuan sedikitpun pada kalian! Kalianlah yang selalu bergantung pada kami!"_

 _Chanyeol membalas perkataan pamannya dengan penuh penekanan._

 _"Kau akan tau akibatnya Chanyeol!"_

 _Setelahnya, Chanyeol ditarik paksa oleh beberapa bodyguard pamannya. Dirinya dibawa pergi ke tempat yang jauh dari rumahnya. Pria bersurai hitam itu disiksa oleh lima orang bodyguard tersebut. Satu lawan lima, Chanyeol menyerah, dirinya pasrah. Setelahnya Chanyeol ditinggalkan di tempat gelap itu._

 _Dengan sisa tenaganya dia berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu. Kemudian tak sadarkan diri._

\--

"Luhan, cerita ini membosankan." Jongin berucap sambil menampilkan wajah mengantuknya.

"Ini masih awalnya Jongin. Tentu saja belum ada hal menarik yang terjadi."

Kyungsoo berseru membela Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan dan Sehun hanya menganggukan kepalanya masing - masing, menyetujui ucapan lelaki bermata bulat tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita makan dulu. Nanti aku lanjutkan kisahnya sambil makan."

Mendengar penuturan Luhan, Jongin langsung melompat dari duduknya. Wajahnya menampilkan semangat yang menggebu.

\--

"Lanjutkan Lu. Aku tidak sabar."

Ucap kyungsoo sambil mengaduk mienya. Mereka memutuskan untuk memasak mie agar lebih praktis dan cepat. Jongin sudah sibuk mengunyah mienya, sedangkan Sehun dengan tenang memakannya. Luhan berdehem sebentar lalu melanjutkan kisahnya.

"Setelah 3 hari 2 malam sejak masuknya Chanyeol ke rumah sakit, Akhirnya dia sudah diizinkan pulang oleh dokter. Tadinya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mencari sebuah flat kecil untuknya tinggal. Tapi Baekhyun memaksanya untuk tinggal bersama. Lagi pula, Chanyeol tidak punya apa - apa untuk membayar flat itu.

Baekhyun mengatakan, Chanyeol bisa tinggal bersamanya untuk sementara. Setelah Chanyeol sudah pulih sepenuhnya, dia bisa mencari pekerjaan baru dan mencari tempat tinggal untuknya.

Chanyeol menyetujuinya walau ada rasa tidak enak dalam hatinya. Dirinya sudah terlalu merepotkan Baekhyun. Namun, apa boleh buat dengan keadaan dirinya yang sekarang.--"

Luhan menghentikan kisahnya untuk menyuapkan dan mengunyah mienya sampai tandas. Setelah menghabiskan satu gelas jus jeruk, Luhan kembali meneruskan kisahnya.

"Setelah sampai di apartement Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung diantarkan ke kamarnya yang berada tepat di sebelah kamar Baekhyun. Setelah mendengar ucapan terimakasih dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun pergi ke kamarnya sesudah ia membalasnya dengan senyuman. Senyuman yang sangat berbekas dipikiran Chanyeol.

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya. Dirinya harus beristirahat agar besok bisa mencari pekerjaan baru. Untuk membeli pakaian, bahan - bahan pokok, dan tentunya untuk membalas kebaikan Baekhyun. Oh ya, pakaian yang Chanyeol pakai sekarang adalah pakaian yang dibeli oleh Baekhyun tadi pagi, masih ada beberapa pakaian lagi yang masih terbungkus di dalam paper bag. Betapa baiknya Baekhyun.

"Keesokan harinya, Chanyeol menemukan Baekhyun yang sedang memasak sarapan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun mengeluarkan suaranya saat melihat Chanyeol yang duduk di pantry.

"Sudah baik. Hari ini kau ada kegiatan Baek?" Jawab Chanyeol tidak melupakan senyum lima jarinya.

"Aku akan ke kantor. Ah, ngomong - ngomong bagaimana jika kau bekerja di perusahaan ayahku? Aku akan mengatakan pada ayah tentang mu."

Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol sambil membawa dua piring nasi goreng. Dan meletakannya di atas meja pantry.

"Terimakasih, Baek. Tapi aku tidak bisa menerimanya, akan sangat merepotkan mu. Kau sudah membantu banyak. Aku akan berusaha untuk mencari pekerjaan."

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol kecewa. Padahal dia sangat ingin Chanyeol bekerja di perusahaannya.

"Tapi Chan, dengan kemampuanmu kau pasti bisa bekerja di perusahaan keluargaku. Kau bisa menjadi manajer. Atau menjadi sekertarisku."

Baekhyun masih berusaha membujuk Chanyeol untuk bekerja di perusahaannya.

"Tidak, Baek. Aku harus berusaha. Aku sudah sangat beryukur dengan kau yang menampungku disini."

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Tapi bagaimana kau melamar pekerjaan tanpa data dirimu Chan?"

Baekhyun memilih untuk mengalah pada Chanyeol. Bagaimanapun dia tidak bisa memaksakan keinginannya pada Chanyeol.Baekhyun memasukkan suapan terakhirnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol menghentikan kunyahannya.

"Aku akan ke rumah lamaku dan mengambil semuanya. Hanya beberapa data penting. "

"Bagaimana dengan keluargamu?"

"Semoga mereka tidak ada di sana. Akan sangat berbahaya jika mereka disana saat aku mengambil data data itu. "

"Apa yang terjadi jika kau ketahuan?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol penasaran.

"Tentu saja mereka akan mengambil semuanya dariku dan membunuhku. Data itu sangat penting baek. Mereka bisa mengambil semua aset milik ayahku jika aku ketahuan."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menemani mu mengambil semuanya." Ucap Baekhyun sambil membawa piringnya ke tempat pencucian.

"Bukannya kau akan ke kantor?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun bingung.

"Tidak jadi. Lagipula tidak ada yang penting."

"Terimakasih, Baek."

Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan senyuman yang sangat tulus dan menatap tepat ke mata Chanyeol. Membuat yang ditatap membalasnya dengan canggung. Senyum Baekhyun sangat manis, hingga membuat jantung Chanyeol berdetak tak karuan.

Sepertinya sebentar lagi aku akan terkena diabetes, jika terus melihatnya tersenyum. Batin Chanyeol berkata.

\--

 **WILL BE BACK**

 **CHAPTER DUA**

 **END**

 **please wait for the next chapter**


End file.
